doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Susana Moreno
|nacimiento = 22 de mayo de 1991 |familiares = Eduardo Garza (tío) Lourdes Moreno (hermana) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 2005 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Li_Mei_Clip.ogg‎ |demo2 = Yui_Clip_Voz.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Susana Moreno. thumb|230px|Tributo a Susy Moreno. thumb|230px thumb|230px|[[Eduardo Garza junto con Susana Moreno en la grabación de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] IrisBW.png|Iris en Pokémon Best Wishes!, su personaje más concido. applebloom_and_applebloom_by_hampshireukbrony-d6oadzf.png|Apple Bloom en la saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Charlotte-character-web-desktop-2.png|Charlotte Page en Henry Danger, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MaiBDLD.png|Mai niña en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hanazuki_HanazukiFT.png|Hanazuki en la serie homónima. 10_Birch.jpg|Birch Small en Mi vida y yo. Angie_Hinomoto.png|Angie Hinomoto en Digimon Fusion. Yui.png|Yui en Sword Art Online y en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Kanna-0.png|Kanna Kamui / Kanna Kobayashi en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Chise Hatori (TAMB).jpg|Chise Hatori en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Mimosa Vermillion (BC).png|Mimosa Vermillion en Black Clover. 208px-Mandy_valdez.jpg|Mandy Valdez en iCarly. Olivia-0.jpg|Olivia en Barney y sus amigos. Eris.png|Eris en Lego: Legends of Chima. Darcy Trans2.png|Darcy en Bunsen es una bestia. Charlene-victor-and-valentino-92.3.jpg|Charlene en Víctor y Valentino. Mina_tepes.jpg|Mina Tepes en Bailando con vampiros. FutureMirai_Mirai.png|Mirai del Futuro en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. 38445.jpg|Katie en La magia de Zero. ElfenLYuka.png|Yuka en Elfen Lied. Hakuno Kishinami (F-ELE).jpg|Hakuno Kishinami (Mujer) en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Elise (BSD).jpg|Elise en Bungō Stray Dogs. Zero (MU).jpg|Zero en Magmell ultramarino. Yukari Amakawa (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Yukari Amakawa en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. Lilian VioletEvergarden.png|Lilian en Violet Evergarden. Lise Hohenstein.jpg|Liz Hohenstein en Schwarzesmarken. Mumei (KDLFDH-LBDU).png|Mumei en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Casey Turnbuckle (CB).jpg|Casey Turnbuckle en Cannon Busters. Aisha (COAIC).jpg|Aisha en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Honey.jpg|Honey Guten en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Inaho Kakegurui.jpg|Inaho Yamato en Kakegurui. Takako_Maruyama.jpg|Takako Maruyama en El bosque del piano. Yuni (DMTTPWR).jpg|Yuni en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. LSPC Ellen.png|Ellen en Los siete pecados capitales. SSO Emma.png|Emma en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Kit.png|Kit en Kerwhizz. 200px-Untitled-.png|Cilindra en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales (Temp. 2, eps. 40 - 52). Ageoshinchan.png|Señorita Ageo en Crayon Shin-chan (temp.3). Penny (LADLCH).jpg|Penny en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Elanabeth EB.jpg|Elanabeth "E.B." en Huevos verdes con jamón. MazingerZ_ShiroKabuto.jpg|Shiro Kabuto en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada). Starfire-dc-super-hero-girls-legends-of-atlantis-3.42.jpg|Starfire en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis. Char 160016 thumb.jpg|Sayaka en El recuerdo de Marnie. Peaseblossom.png|Peasel Blossom en El otro reino. 332x363-Sophie-Johnson.jpg|Sophie Johnson en Every Witch Way. SQSophia.png|Sophia Doyle en Scream Queens. Victoria_Megan_Charpentier_mama.png|Victoria en Mamá. GOW4Atreus.png|Atreus en God of War. Gnar 0.jpg|Gnar en League of Legends. FerraPortrait.png|Ferra en Mortal Kombat X. LiMeiPortrait.png|Li Mei tambien en Mortal Kombat X. OWAlejandra.png|Alejandra en Overwatch. Crystal-1.png|Crystal en Cenicienta. MouscBY.png|Mouscedes King en Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico!. PeriSerpentineGAM.png|Peri Serpentine en Monster High: El gran arrecife monstruoso. CharaImage Duusu.png|Duusu en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug Char 158719.jpg|Libby en Un gran dinosaurio. Jesseq.png|Jesse Quick en Flash. CQXOhGoUYAEIjz0.jpg|Jerrica Benton/Jem en Jem y los hologramas. Pozie.png|Pozie en Little Charmers. Clara Heidi(2015).png|Clara Sesemann en Heidi. GCEBMiana.png|Miana en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla. RegalARose.png|Rose Cenicienta en Regal Academy. Gark 3.png|Gark en Gatastrófico. Niña ardilla - tuff puppy.png|Niña ardilla en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Bree Especial.png|Bree Bunny en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. Bandicam_2017-01-05_18-25-00-752.jpg|Zoe, la cebra en Origanimales. FYLZZP-Frankie2.png|Frankie Pamplemousse en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. Florina-voltron-legendary-defender-5.84.jpg|Florona en Voltron: El defensor legendario. JoJo-Siwa_-2018-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards--05-662x993.jpg|Ha sido recientemente la voz recurrente de JoJo Siwa. Susana Moreno (México DF, 22 de mayo de 1991) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana que inició su carrera profesional en el año de 2005, actualmente es conocida por ser la voz de Iris en Pokémon Best Wishes!, Birch Small en Mi vida y yo y Apple Bloom en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Su primer llamado lo tuvo con Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. Filmografía Series de televisión *Wren (Jessica Belkin) en American Horror Story: Hotel *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Thea "Mini Blair" (Ellie Pettit) (temp. 4-6) **Mini Chica Mala (Lydia Jordan) (temp. 2) **Niña #1 (Peyton List) (temp. 3, ep. 49) *Brittany niña (Loryn Shay Charbonnier) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) *Mandy Valdez, Doble de Carly (Malese Jow), Voces adicionales en iCarly *Mia en África salvaje *Christie McCawley en Defiance *Nicky Reagan-Boyle en Códigos de familia *Olivia en Barney y sus amigos *Niña en Diarios de vampiros *Emily en 90210 *Sophie Johnson en Every Witch Way *Peasel Blossom (Torri Webster) en El otro reino *Deanna, Niña porrista, Voces adicionales en Victorious *Sophia Doyle en Scream Queens *Thea "Mini Blair" (Ellie Pettit), Mini Chica Mala (Lydia Jordan), Niña, Voces adicionales en Chica indiscreta *Jesse Wells/Quick (Violett Beane) en Flash *Charlotte Newman (Johnnie Ladd) en Bella y los Bulldogs *Charlotte (Riele Dows) en Henry Danger *JoJo Siwa en School of Rock *Melisa (Sanai Victoria) en Diario de una pasión *Voces adicionales en Sex Education Especiales de TV JoJo Siwa * Ella misma en JoJo Siwa: My World * Ella misma en Lip Sync Battle Kids: Especial de Halloween * Ella misma en Lip Sync Battle Kids: Especial de Navidad * Ella misma en La gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Bob Esponja Anime Aoi Yūki *Iris en Pokémon Best Wishes! *Mina Tepes en Bailando con vampiros *Takako Maruyama en El bosque del piano Atsumi Tanezaki *Chise Hatori en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Ia Manager en Carole & Tuesday M・A・O *Zero en Magmell ultramarino *Yukari Amakawa / Títulos en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san Nanami Yamashita *Súcubo rubia en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! *Inaho Yamato en Kakegurui Otros *Mai en Dragon Ball Super *Shiro Kabuto en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada). *Emma en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Astrid en Pokémon XYZ *Niña #2 del grupo de Thomas / Princesa Salvia / Mamie / Voces adicionales (Temp. 13) en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Señorita Ageo en Crayon Shin-chan *Ranmaru en Naruto *Rushka en Zatch Bell *Niño llorón (ep. 32) en Bleach *Angie Hinomoto en Digimon Fusion *Katie en La magia de Zero *Ellen en Los siete pecados capitales *Liz Hohenstein en Schwarzesmarken *Sinbad (joven) en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Yuka en Elfen Lied *Lilian en Violet Evergarden *Honey Guten en Beyblade Burst: Evolution *Hakuno Kishinami en Fate/Extra Last Encore *Kanna Kamui en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Mimosa Vermillion en Black Clover *Elise en Bungō Stray Dogs *Ally en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Yui en Sword Art Online *Yuni en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody *Casey Turnbuckle en Cannon Busters *Aisha en Cagaster of an Insect Cage *Voces adicionales en Fate/Apocrypha *Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Series animadas [[Maryke Hendrikse|'Maryke Hendrikse']] * Bree Bunny en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar * Bree Bunny en Enchantimals: Cuentos Salvajitásticos [[Michelle Creber|'Michelle Creber']] * Apple Bloom en My Little Pony: La magia de La amistad *Apple Bloom en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) Otros *Cilindra en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales (2 Temp. Eps. 40-52) *Rose Cenicienta en Regal Academy *Penny en Top Wing *Billy en Bobinogs *Ingrid en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Nelly Ñu en Llama llama *Chiku en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Maggie en Little People *Niña ardilla / Agente Jumbo / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Sweetie en Dan y el tren de los cuentos *Niña, Transeúnte entrevistada en Ugly Americans *Eris en Lego: Legends of Chima *Klyzap (ep. 3) / Florona (ep. 13) en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Taffy en Hora de aventura *Sy Snootles y Sassi en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Birch small en Mi vida y yo *Mia en LEGO: Friends *Samantha / Apple en Un show más *Posie en Little Charmers *Clara Sesemann en Heidi *Zoe, la cebra en Origanimales *Hanazuki en Hanazuki *Vivi en Vivi Viravento *Lilith Henderson en PINY Instituto de Nueva York *Sarah en Loopeados *Risas / Casey en The Loud House *Kelpie Truefin en Mysticons *Charlotte Bolton en Las aventuras de Kid Danger *Gark en Gatastrófico *Darcy en Bunsen es una bestia *Kit en Kerwhizz *Frankie Pamplemousse en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets *Penny en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey *Déjà Vu en Calle Dálmatas 101 *Duusu en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Charlene en Víctor y Valentino *Elanabeth "E.B." en Huevos verdes con jamón *Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa *Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD *Voces adicionales en Jaime y sus tentáculos Películas Talitha Bateman *Hannah Lawson en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Janiceen Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) Otros *Maxi Moore (Brec Bassinger) en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) (2da. versión) *Victoria Martin (JoJo Siwa) en Sin filtro (2018) *Kate (Charlotte Riley) en King Charles III (2017) *Lina Zander (Annalise Basso) en Ouija 2: El origen del mal (2016) *Amiga de Meghan (Ayzee) en Deadpool (2016) *Gabriela (Thylane Blondeau) en Belle y Sebastian: La aventura continúa (2015) *Jerrica Benton/Jem (Aubrey Peeples) en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Melina (Sedona James) en Un crucero alocado (2015) *Rose Cooper adolescente (Harley Graham) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Lauren (Soma Bhatia) en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Grace Young (Amber House) en La magia de Grace (2014) *Kassie Stevenson (Ariana Bagley) en K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido (2014) *Lacy Myers (Ryan Simpkins) en Guerreros del espacio (2013) *Pusle (Frida Luna Roswall Mattson) en Mi aventura en África (2013) *Dolce (Ella Purnell) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Victoria (Megan Charpentier) en Mamá (2013) *Sonja joven (Bailee Johnson) en 127 horas (2010) *Rachel Hansen (Chloë Moretz) en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Niña posando en Miss Marzo (2009) *Mary Alice Johansson (Bailee Madison) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Suzie Salisbury (Alexia Fast) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) *Elaine (Chloe Webb) en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (redoblaje Netflix) *Voces adicionales en 16 deseos *Voces adicionales en Lemonade Mouth *Voces adicionales en Margaret *Voces adicionales en Zoolander 2 *Voces adicionales en El libro de la selva *Voces adicionales en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos *Voces adicionales en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos Películas animadas Michelle Creber *Apple Bloom en My Little Pony: La película (2017) *Apple Bloom en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Apple Bloom en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) Otros *Crystal en Cenicienta (2018) *Starfire en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis (2018) *Mariah en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey (2017) *Apple Blossom en Shopkins viajan por el mundo (2017) *Peri Serpentine en Monster High: El gran arrecife monstruoso (2016) *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película (2016) *Voces adicionales en Zootopia (2016) *Libby en Un gran dinosaurio (2015) *Mouscedes King( en Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: Un musical monstruoso (2015) *Milly en Alfie Atkins Abracadabra (2013) *Fawn en Monster High: 13 Deseos (2013) Películas de anime Aoi Yūki *Iris en Pokémon: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom *Iris en Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico *Iris en Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda Eiko Yamada *Mai (Niña) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses *Mai (Niña) en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Mai (Niña) en Dragon Ball Super: Broly Otros *Sayaka en El recuerdo de Marnie *Shizuku en Naruto: Misión proteger la aldea de la cascada *Yui en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale *Miana / Maina en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla *Mirai del Futuro en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana *Mumei en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato *Voces adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Telenovelas brasileñas *Natalia (Vitória Pinna) en El profeta Vídeojuegos *Mecha-Naruto en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Gnar en League of Legends *Alejandra en Overwatch *Ferra y Li Mei en Mortal Kombat X *Eris en LEGO Dimensions *Atreus en God of War *Fia en Horizon: Zero Dawn Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2018) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Mex Dob *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *WG Enlaces externos * * Curiosidades *Ha interpretado a 2 personajes de la seiyū Aoi Yūki que son Iris de Pokémon y Mina Tepes de Bailando con vampiros. Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020